


The Valentine's Day Gift

by marrymecap



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Novelette
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymecap/pseuds/marrymecap





	The Valentine's Day Gift

他們從來沒有特別慶祝過情人節，雖然他們知道這個習俗、卻不習慣融入，甚至在這個節日的當天，他們都有可能正在戰場上，毫無察覺這個節日的存在。幾個年頭過去，史蒂芬開始覺得自己應該表示一點什麼，至少也該表達對對方每一次非義務性幫忙的感謝。

他過去幾次罕有的告白都是被索爾的熱情逼出口的，在那種頭腦無法正常思考的情況下說的話雖然真實，卻不正式；當他在思考該如何表示的時候，腦袋裡只有一片空白，感情上他很少是主動的那一個，他原本對此無所謂，現在看來或許是種困擾。

局裡也有很多女性特工，但他實在拉不下面子去詢問她們的意見，不一會兒她們便會傳得人盡皆知，他可不樂見這種情況發生。

誰都知道他們在交往，只有史蒂芬自己沒發覺，每當索爾出現在神盾局的時候，他們──或她們──都忍不住感到一絲喜悅，他們知道緊張的工作時間暫時可以舒緩了，因為此刻美國隊長的注意力絕對不會在他們身上，他們也不想直視雷神盯著隊長看的眼神，雞皮疙瘩會爬滿全身。

於是這一天(情人節當天)，史蒂芬難得地在工作中開電腦上網查資料，罕見的舉動引起周遭一陣沉默的騷動，眾人紛紛側頭、伸長了脖子想偷看隊長在幹什麼，但時不時便會被史蒂芬銳利的回眸逼退。

他敲打鍵盤在搜尋網站上輸入關於情人節禮物的關鍵字，把呈現的結果從網頁切換到圖片，螢幕瞬間被滿滿的紅色系商品淹沒。

「玫瑰……小熊……戒指？」他忍不住喃喃地念了出來，這讓附近的特工們都豎起耳朵偷聽，每一張圖片都讓史蒂芬皺起眉頭。

不適合，都不適合。他遺憾地想，接著把網頁關掉。

珍妮佛跟莉莎在不遠處觀望許久，雖然自己已經沒機會了，但她們都很喜歡雷神跟美國隊長，情人節這天自然也準備了巧克力打算送給他們，她們趁美國隊長從位子上站起來的時候，小快步地湊到他身邊。

「隊、隊長，這是我們要送給你跟索爾的，請務必要收下。」珍妮佛把一個包裝精美可愛的粉紅色小袋子塞到史蒂芬手中，他還搞不清發生什麼事、只得順勢接住那包小東西。

「祝你們情人節快樂！」看見隊長臉色突然漲紅，還露出震驚的表情，莉莎竊笑掩著嘴補了句：「我們是說你們兩個，不是一起。」

「這是什麼？」史蒂芬拉開繫在開口處的金色緞帶，看見裡面一顆顆咖啡色的球體跟方體。

「巧克力啊，情人節就是要送巧克力，不是嗎？」

 

下班以後，史蒂芬以最快的速度回到復仇者大廈，把準備好的材料攤在廚房流理台上後就開始瞪著它們發呆，他不是不擅長料理，他也偶爾會做蘋果派來吃，但他可真的從來沒有製作過巧克力。

根據他所查到的資料顯示，手工製作遠比商店購買來的成品有誠意多了，但製作的工時也很長，要在今天之內趕出來根本不可能，更何況，索爾等一下就會回來了。

史蒂芬嘆了口氣，緊皺的眉頭仍無法放鬆，他想或許對方也並不在意有沒有收到巧克力，對他而言那不過就是一種甜食。

他不做巧克力了。

史帝芬看了一眼冰箱，決定打開冷藏庫改做另一樣東西。

 

雷神一回來，就往自己的房間去，打開儲藏室拿出一瓶擺了很久一直沒有拿出來喝的蜜酒，它不是來自阿斯嘉、而是原產於美國的陳年伊凡威廉波本威士忌與純天然蜂蜜製成的〝Honey Splash〞。

那是他偶然間看見的，就擺在一間店的櫥窗裡，他想嘗看看中庭的蜜酒喝起來有什麼不同，而那間店的店長二話不說就送了幾瓶給他  
原本他想約隊長去新發掘的一間酒吧裡喝，但隊長拒絕了，這讓他覺得很可惜，難得有一間店的酒單如此吸引他。

當他拎了酒下樓，轉進廚房想拿杯子的時候，餘光正好瞟見隊長坐在大廳沙發上，他拿起兩個倒吊著的杯子，就朝隊長走了過去。

「在等我？」

「啊，沒有……我做了東西給你，要現在用嗎？」史蒂芬問，他看見索爾手上的酒跟杯子，「你要喝那瓶了？」

「對，今天特別。」他在他身旁坐下，接著輕鬆地用手指把軟木塞挑起來。

今天特別？

月光從落地窗外灑落，室內彷彿泛著一圈光暈，整棟大廈似乎只有他們兩個在，靜謐得令人尷尬。史蒂芬拿起茶几上的電視遙控器，打算看個新聞節目。

「你知道今天什麼日子？」不知道怎地，問這個問題突然讓他有些不好意思。

「我知道，雖然我從未提過。」他把倒好蜜酒的酒杯遞給他，但隊長只是盯著酒杯看，沒有伸手接過，「怎麼了？」

「等等……我做了點東西給你，我去拿。」史蒂芬接過酒杯，又把它擱在桌上，連忙跑到廚房從冰箱裡拿出一只馬克杯來。

「什麼東西？」

史蒂芬把杯子遞給索爾，杯裡浮著一層白色泡沫，還散發出陣陣奶香。

「我想你也許不是特別喜歡，不過，趁這個日子，我要感謝你對我們伸出的援手……謝謝你，索爾。」他頓了頓，「這個是巧克力……奶昔。」

「你不需要特別感謝我，隊長，那都是為了你。」說著，他啜飲了一口，甜膩香濃的滋味瀰漫在口中，「……你有沒有試喝過？只做了一杯給我？」

「沒有……怎麼，不好喝嗎？」史蒂芬無意識地皺起眉，暗叫不妙地咬了咬下唇。

索爾看著他，心想桌上的蜜酒對他的吸引力變得沒那麼大了。

「你應該試喝一下。」他又啜了一口，卻沒有直接嚥下喉，「太甜了。」

正當隊長想解釋什麼的同時，來不及作任何反應，索爾的唇就貼了過來，巧克力的甜味從對方的舌尖蔓延至他的，但他腦中仍在回憶是不是放了太多的糖，以至於對方原本拿著馬克杯的手已經環住了自己的腰都渾然不覺。

 

唔，確實太甜了。


End file.
